As the density of integrated circuits increases the number of circuits increase. The increased circuit density results in smaller chip while the increased circuit count results in increased contact pads counts for connecting the integrated circuit to the next level of packaging. Therefore, there is an ongoing need for greater wiring density and increased contact pad count for connection of integrated circuit chips to the next level of packaging.